


Day Twenty One: Food Play

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Series: Marvel Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Dry Humping, Food, Food Fight, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Wall Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: In Tony's defense, he hadn't meant to start a food fight. But he is sure glad he did.





	Day Twenty One: Food Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to catch up on these today and tomorrow and maybe even get a bit ahead so that I can focus on my big story I wanna get out for Halloween. Please enjoy!

The Avengers learned early on to never take for granted a quiet night. The team had managed to make it twenty-four hours without a villain trying to blow up New York, and Thor had decided that a celebration was in order. How he’d wrangled all of the ice cream and toppings up to the tower without help was a mystery, but it was one that Tony didn’t need to understand. Instead, he’d wedged in between the demi-god and Steve, covering his mint chocolate chip ice with fudge, whipped cream, and as many Reese's pieces as he could wring out of Natasha’s lightning quick hands. It’d been amusing to watch Bruce confuse Thor with kiwi and bananas on his treat (“ice cream is not meant to be nutritious, Banner! It’s meant to be fun.”), who didn’t seem sold on the gummy worms and caramel smeared over the Asguardian’s own dessert. Natasha showed the boys (well, most of the men, as Tony already knew the party trick) how to tie a cherry stem with her tongue, a skill that Steve caught onto far too quickly for Tony’s dick to feign indifference over. Seeing the perfect pink muscle curve the thin stem so efficiently had the engineer’s mouth drying out, hating the snicker he heard from their local sharpshooter when knowing he’d been staring. He just couldn’t help it; Steve was too hot to look away from. It didn’t help that Steve looked proud of himself, working his tongue so skillfully to accomplish his goal. Like it had been something he was born to do. 

Then their eyes met, and though there was a hint of embarrassment in the blue stare, it was overpowered by something much stronger; hunger. The two hadn’t been the most...subtle about their feelings, though neither had fully admitted an attraction to the other. But Tony tended to flex a little more when he knew Steve was in his lab, wearing tank-tops to better show off his muscles. Steve wasn’t innocent either, ‘checking in’ on Tony and forgetting to put a shirt on after his shower. They pressed together on the couch during movie nights, Steve’s arm always ending up around Tony’s shoulders while the engineer fell asleep on the warm chest. Pet Names were spoken with less sass and more tease, as if waiting for the other to question it they really meant it. And now, with reddened lips pushing out the knotted stem while Steve kept eye contact with Tony, the older man could only imagine how good that well-powered tongue could feel sliding down his body and rolling over his hard-

“You’re gonna drool on your ice cream.” Clint’s tease snapped Tony from his fantasy, Tony’s eyes trying to refocus when sending a heated glare toward the smirking blond. Before thinking better of it, Tony snagged one of the stemless cherries as ammo, throwing the sweet fruit hard enough to smack Clint’s forehead across the table. 

“Drool over that, Katniss.”  

In his defense, Tony hadn’t expected his playful flick at Clint to turn into a food fight. Maybe he should have, especially with Thor at the table, and too many containers of sprinkles of chocolate sauce bottles accessible to the team. In minutes chaos broke out through the Avenger's tower, the entire floor being used as a battleground. Tony had been quick to scramble away from the table at the first toss of m&ms, snatching two bottles of whipped cream and the jar of cherries when ducking into the living room. The war had no allies, as Natasha had no hesitation in dropping a handful of sour patch kids over Bruce's stunned head. The engineer used his quick reflexes and steady shooting skills to spray Thor in the face to stop his swing of the chocolate bottle, which now painted the walls and furniture. He was pelted with chocolate chips from above, meaning Clint had scrambled to the vents, and he knew he needed to take cover. Tony heard Clint’s cry of protest and Nat’s quiet snicker while he dove into one of the hallways by the kitchen, the two assassins sure to keep each other occupied for the time being. He kept his back to the wall as he slid away, eyes trained on the entrance where most of the commotion was coming from. 

So when a hand grasped his shoulder from behind, Tony’s finger was spraying his whipped cream before realizing who’s neck he’d just covered. 

“Steve!” The scowl was more comforting than it should have been, Tony sending his captain a smile to show his relief. Besides the mess on his throat, Steve looked pretty clean, though Tony could see the bulge of a canister in Steve’s pocket. Still, Steve hadn’t tried to spray the engineer, which Tony took as a good sign. “Glad to see a friendly face, cap.” 

“You just sprayed me with whipped cream.” 

“I thought you were an enemy.” Why he assumed Steve was an ally instantly should have bothered Tony more than it did, but he decided to ignore the weird rumble in his chest. Blue eyes glanced over Tony’s face, as if picking up on something interesting before a hint of a smirk tugged at the soldier’s lips. 

“Thor get you?” 

“Huh?” Tony’s spine shivered when Steve stepped closer, hand reaching up to cradle his face. He felt his eyes widen when a rough thumb brushed over his cheek, the touch pulling away to show Tony the smear of chocolate. 

“You’re a little dirty, Stark.” He knew it wasn’t supposed to be suggestive, but Tony’s cock took immediate interest when the icon of perfection popped the sweetened thumb between pink lips, the tongue that had tortured Tony from afar coming out to lick the chocolate away. The whine that slipped through Tony’s mouth was instant, and he sucked in a sharp breath at the arched eyebrow he received. But surprisingly, Steve didn’t pull away. He kept Tony captured between the wall the engineer needed to support himself with and the soldier's broad chest while Steve continued to lave the chocolate off his finger. And the crazy idea that Steve looked  **pleased** with Tony’s eyes on his mouth had the smaller body standing at full attention.  

“Yeah, Thor’s...really good with a weapon.” The witty comments he kept on auto-pilot were missing from his mind when the cleaned digit finally pulled out of Steve’s mouth, the swipe of Steve’s tongue against his lower lip not helping clear the genius’s mind. Knowing he was making his arousal obvious, Tony glanced away from the curious face, eyes locking on the softening mess of white on Steve’s neck. “The whipped cream’s melting.” 

“I was gonna take a shower anyway.” But now Tony’s mind was replaying the scene between them, and disliked how off-balanced he’d been. He was the playboy here, not the grandpa from the 40s acting like the cat who just ate the canary. And that simply could **not** continue. 

“No need.” 

“What?” When Steve blinked, Tony stepped forward, pushing up onto his toes before he made his move. His canister was dropped to the group, lips quick to suck onto the fluffy cream at the bottom of the skin exposed to him. Calloused hands found balance on Steve’s chest before smoothing his tongue along the strong neck with a certainty he didn't feel. But a second later, it didn't matter; the sweetness of the cream mixed with Steve’s natural taste was intoxicating, and he eagerly lapped up the runny streams of melted dessert. Steve’s hands grasped Tony’s waist instantly, but not to push him away. A soft moan over his head was enough encouragement for Tony to skim his lips higher on the slope of the captain’s throat, hips pushing forward to rub against Steve’s. The movement felt amazing, a spark flooding his blood at the hardness that twitched against his own. A slow groan was paired with Steve pushing forward, Tony grunting at the sudden pressure of the wall against his back. He didn’t protest when the back of his thighs were captured in strong hands, lifting his legs off the ground to entwine around Steve’s waist. 

“Delicious,” Tony purred out, licking a steady line up the sticky skin before pulling back to give the flushed captain a smirk. “Good enough to eat.” 

“You’re awful.” And then sweet lips were on his, kissing the snarky reply out of his mind. Tony’s moan vibrated into the parted lips of Steve when hips rolled into his sharply, the dry humping feeling juvenile and overwhelmingly arousing at the same time. The lingering hints of chocolate and cherry washed over his tongue when it surged into Steve’s mouth, grinding into the man holding him against the wall. Their bodies easily fell into sync, as if they were on the battlefield and not rubbing against each other in a very public hallway. The thought of one of their teammates being able to walk in on them only made the heat tighten in Tony’s stomach, hands winding through Steve’ hair to tug him in an angle that would let Tony take over the kiss. 

Pleasure made his dick pulse in his sweatpants, and he panted into the hot mouth under his before jerking hard into the firm body against his own. He broke the kiss to return to the mostly cleaned cream, lips covering the sticky skin to suck hard enough to make Steve gasp. Hands shoved Tony’s hips back harshly into the wall before Steve crowded closer, controlling the pace of their rocking motions. Tony’s teeth met tough skin when he whined, trying to wiggle against the heat throbbing against him. He wanted to feel the hardened cock against his skin, in his mouth,  **inside** him, but the rutting was winding too high to pull back from. 

Instead, he tossed his head back, banging it into the wall as he gasped out the leader’s name in need. Steve’s grip on him tightened as he dragged him down, a delicious grind of their dicks making Tony’s orgasm wash over him in seconds. The euphoria was instant, Tony’s hands scrambling to clasp onto the large shoulders as if keeping himself from falling off the earth. His cock spilled his come along the inside of his boxers, but even the embarrassing sensation didn’t pull away from the bliss, Tony’s forehead dropping onto Steve’s shoulder when feeling the soldier's hips tense against his before shuddering through his own release. Knowing he’d brought his leader through a quivering, moaning mess of an orgasm had Tony’s pride preening, smile pressed against the tight shirt in front of him. Steve’s body slumped against Tony’s and the wall, though kept most of his weight on the hands now framing the engineer’s hips.  

“Jesus, Tony.” The words were pressed along his throat, and Tony hummed in approval.

“I am quite good at what I do,” he teased before rolling his head to the side. He grimaced at the residue left on his forehead, realizing it was a mix of his saliva and the melted whipped cream that had slid down Steve's neck. The disgust must have been written over his face, because Steve barked out a laugh and gathered Tony back into his hold, pulling the two away from the wall. 

“Guess a shower  **is** needed, huh?” 

“Only if you take me with you.” Too sated to protest the carrying, Tony snuggled into the chest pressed to his, closing his eyes to enjoy the ride. 

He’d need his energy to show Steve how to  **really ‘** tie a cherry stem’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped cream and chocolate sauce are super sticky and sometimes not fun during sex, but a little ain't too bad. And at least they get a shower out of it. I hope that you enjoyed this story! 
> 
> Also, if you havent yet, go check out the final auctions for Marvel Trumps Hate on Tumblr. I'm auctioning off two pieces of writing (smutty or not) and all of the money goes to charity! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story <3
> 
> Day Twenty Two: Handjobs


End file.
